A gutter assembly is typically provided near the roof of a structure for collecting the rainwater which runs off of the roof. The gutter is typically joined to a downspout or the like for channeling the rainwater away from the structure. While in the past gutters have typically comprised suitably channel-shaped wood or metal, the use of plastic gutter assemblies is becoming increasingly widespread in view of their corrosion-resistance, ease of installation, and durability.
In order for a gutter assembly to perform its intended function, it is necessary that the water which flows from the roof of a structure be channeled into the gutter for collection. To this end, a so-called "drip edge" is typically provided at the edge of a roof so as to extend beyond the gutter-supporting surface therebeneath, with rainwater thus flowing over the drip edge into the gutter. By such an arrangement, the passage of water between any gap which may exist between the supporting surface and the gutter is avoided.
While most roofs typically include a drip edge as described above, it is not uncommon to encounter existing structures wherein the drip edge is broken or corroded, or otherwise in a condition which would prevent discharge of water run-off into a gutter. Similarly, it is also possible to encounter roof structures wherein drip edges have not been provided, or where existing drip edges are not adequately dimensioned to span any gap between the gutter and the generally adjacent supporting surface.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a sealing arrangement for a gutter assembly for spanning the gap between a gutter and its associated supporting surface to substantially prevent passage of water therebetween.